Never Ever After
by pj-fangirl
Summary: What would have happened if Percy & Annabeth stayed behind to close the doors? Read and find out! Im not good at summaries but I swear the story is way better
1. Chapter 1

**This is after the War with Gaea. Greece & Rome are in ruins, Camp Half-blood & Camp Jupiter has many casualties, the two camps are in ruins & are joining together because Nico, Reyna and Coach Hedge made it with the Athena's statue. The two camps made peace and are now combing forces in case a new war were to happen. But this chapter is set before the war begins and the doors are closing and my own version of HoH.**

**DISCLAIME: THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE! THEY BELONG TO UNCLE RICK!**

**?'s POV**

We did it! we won but were stayed behind TO CLOSE THE DOORS OF DEATH! We had help from Bob, little Bob and Damsen we closed the door in Tartarus. After 2 ½ years of fighting we're finally done with the war. The ca Many souls of heroes are now in the Elysian Fields, and the Asphodel Meadows. And the monsters in Tartarus where they belong. Annabeth and I stayed behind to close the doors of death. At first it was just going to be me staying but then Annabeth put on her cap (she found her backpack near the Phlegethon, a flaming river in the Underworld and her dagger stuck in the ground). Annabeth said her "goodbye" to me and "ran off to the Argo II" but what she really did was run out of my eyesight and put the cap on and snuck in through the Doors of Death and then waited for me to come into Tartarus.

I was trying not to cry to the fact Annabeth left me go so easily. Bob, and Damsen are TRYING (keyword trying) to comfort me.

"I thought she loved me! how could she let me go so easily?" the answer I got was silence. I don't think Bobs and Damsen know how to respond to my sadness. When I hear a sneeze behind us. I take out Riptide swing my sword.

"Whoa there, Seaweed Brain! you wouldn't attack your girlfriend will ya?" Annabeth takes off her Yankees cap and I see that she is right behind me.

"But when did u…" my voiced trailed off. "Athena always has a plan."

"After so many years you still don't learn that, Athena always has a plan."

"I really thought you left but I'm really happy you didn't." I walked towards her, with every step my heart jumped to the fact she came back to me. I was right in front of her our noses touching I put my arms around her and I feel her putting her arms around my neck. She buries her face in my chest. I kiss her messy, blood covered blond hair.

"I love you Wise Girl."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

**Piper's POV**

I went after Annabeth but even though she still had a somewhat-of-a-broken-ankle she was fast. I was breathing heavily just to keep a distance eye view of her. Annabeth is the best friend I'll ever have and it pains me to see her upset because of the decision Percy made even after he promised they will not get separated ever again, after they fell into Tartarus. "Where did she run to? Ah crap I lost Annabeth!" My thoughts were interrupted to someone screaming my name.

"Piper! PIPER! PIPER!" Who was calling my name at the top of their lungs?

"PIPER!" it was Jason screaming like there's no tomorrow.

I turn around and scream"Yeah."back only to see Jason sprinting just to catch up with me.

"Pipes" Jason is out of breath, and completely confused on why I ran after Annabeth. Come to think of it "WHERE IN THE HADES IS ANNABETH FREAKING CHASE?"

"Piper, why did you run away? Did you see something? Were you following someone who were you following…."

"Jason," I interrupted him. "I was following Annabeth she broke into a run after Percy said he was going to stay behind to close the Doors of Death, She broke into tears and just sprinted away and since she's my best friend I went after her."

"I didn't see Annabeth run away."

"What?! She ran towards the Argo II and thats where I was headed until you made me stop running to talk to me."

He had the look on his face that said he wanted to say something else but decided against it. "Smart Boy never doubt your girlfriend"

"Oh well lets go to the Argo II and see what's wrong with Annabeth."

We made our way to the Argo II. we sprinted the whole way even though we were dead tired of chasing Annabeth Chase. "hahaha" was my only thought.

Jason made the wind support us and flew up to the Argo's deck. I ran downstairs calling Annabeth's name no response, I knock on her door no answer, I try the door knob its lock. "What? She never locks her door." "Annabeth open the door." I wait still no response. I put my ear against the door I hear no weeping or crying or anything at all. COMPLETE AND UTTER SILENCE! I take out Katopris and try to unlock the door it won't burg so stand back and I right kick the door open. I walk inside to see that anything that Annabeth owned wasn't here. I go to Percy's room it's locked too. I put my ear against the door I hear no weeping or crying or anything at all. COMPLETE AND UTTER SILENCE! AGAIN! I stand back and I right kick the door open.

I walk inside also to see none of Percy's things are here either and his room is tidy, his bed is made, no clothes on the floor, no nothing. I start checking through drawers to find nothing but a note. I sit down on the edge of Percy's made bed and start to read. It was written in Greek and in Latin I'm guessing for Frank & Hazel.

**(I don't have a Greek keyboard sorry)**

It read: _"Dear Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel,Frank & also Nico. I have left the Argo II. I took my invisibility cap with me. Piper you are an amazing friend! Thanks for coming to check up on me but I have to do this I can't live without Percy, he is a part of me and I'm a part of him. We are like fire & ice, thunder and lighting. But without him you saw how I was when he was gone. Now that I have him back I'm not letting him go. I'm going with him to Tartarus. Don't try and stop me. Percy is the love of my life I'm going to go. Thank you Piper for listening to me cry on and on the months Percy was away, but now it's my turn to leave someone else or should I say everybody I care about. Don't tell the camp who stayed behind. Tell them that a giant we meet & Bob closed the doors. If they ask to see us say that we are resting because the night is hard because of our nightmares of Tartarus. Come up with something but don't come back to get us. I swear on the River Styx Percy & I will try to get back. We will find a way out of Tartarus. I believe in all of you. Tell Nico that I knew already and not to shadow travel into the underworld to find us. Nico I love you with all my heart (like a younger brother) and I need you to take the place of 2 demigods in the Prophecy of Seven. Leo I swear to the gods if something happens to the Athena statue when I get back you better pray to the gods to make you immortal long enough so I can do some damage. Be good to Piper, Blonde Superman! hahaha I'm sorry I had to. Those were Percy's words by the way."_

Hahahaha that's a good 1 Annabeth. I kept reading. I could feel tears running down my face I try to wipe them away but more come out.

_"Leo, I know who you met & Percy told the gods to free her from her curse but they haven't done it yet. Hopefully they do free her. I want to meet her. And i know you are love sick. Thats how Percy was when he came back from Ogygia. She might be the one for you Leo. I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite, but I know true love when I see it. We'll help you get her."_

_**Who's her? Wait what Leo met who? When? Who did Leo meet when he went missing?**_I kept reading. This was getting interesting.

"Pipes! Piper did you find ANNABETH?" Jason ran passed by Percy's room. He see's me from the corner of his eye and he runs into Percy's room and sees me crying his long tan arms wrap around my waist and he puts me on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Jason doesn't even try to hide the worry in his voice. I try to speak and explain to him, but my mouth is so dry it feels like I just ate sandpaper. I hand him the letter I still haven't finished reading and continue to cry.

**I WANS'T SURE HOW TO END IT SO I JUST DID. I'll try to update once or twice a week if I'm feeling nice ;P and if I'm not packed with homework. If i end in a cliffy I have a good chapter coming up. I'll try not to end in a cliffy im not Uncle Rick. **

**I won't update if I have 10 or more comments/reviews.**

**Also be nice if my chapters are 1,000 words or less. If you have any questions you cam PM me i'll receive the message on my phone and I'll answer fast unless I'm in school, doing homework or other stuff I do. **

**Questions I want answers to...**

**Who do you ship Leo with?**

**I want to know if Calypso should be in the story?**

**Should Octavain end up with Someone from CHB? To make him change his crooked ways?**

**Should Nico be BI? Or just gay?**

**Should Percy have a sibling (Paul & Sally) but have a gift of poseidon and/or from the gods?**

**Should Thalia end being a huntress & fall for Nico? **

**Minor Notes**

**If I use text language and you don't understand write a review and/or comment or PM me & I'll try to fix my mistake. BTW I'm horrible at spelling and grammar. So I have spell check but it doesn't always caught my mistakes.**

**OK, I want new demigods! Send me your demigod info such as your godly parent, your mortal parent, power you have, if you're Greek or Roman and stuff like that, you can send me a PM and I'll try to write you in my story and if I can make you a POV if it doesn't throw off the story! **

**with love -Live-Love-Laugh724 **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR A MOMENT I'M GOING TO DELETE THIS STORY FOR HALF AN HOUR AND THEN RE POST IT ALONG WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER. I'M MAKING A FEW MINOR CHANGES AND POST A NEW CHAPTER. JUST WANTED TO GIVE A HEADS UP.**


End file.
